Pandora's Box
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Pandora relates to the natural curiosity that humans tend to succumb to even though often it leads to disaster. Telling someone to not do something often means that they will want to do that thing more than ever. That is what I am. A simple mistake from curiosity that brought the downfall of the people around me.
1. Prolouge

It's really funny how looks can be so deceiving.

When you spot someone who looks happy and cheerful and optimistic, but then you dig in real deep in their dirt and realize theyre actually pretty distant and lonely.

Pandora's Box was just that.

A box, a jar, a gift.

It was just a simple box. What was in it? Could it be gold, or silver, even precious stones? Surely just taking a very quick look inside couldn't do any harm - could it?

* * *

I warn you, all of what I shall say is myths.

A myth is an ancient traditional story of gods or heroes in which a problem of human existence is dealt with. Some myths explain a fact or natural occurrence.

Let us begin the story.

* * *

Prometheus was mankind's benefactor. The king of the gods wasn't crazy about us and didn't want us to have, among other things, fire. Prometheus, on the other hand, wanted good things for us, so stealthily, he brought us the gift of fire. In return, Zeus presented man with a "gift," Pandora, the first woman. While Prometheus may have crafted man, woman was a different sort of creature. She came from the forge of Hephaestus, beautiful as a goddess and beguiling, thanks to traits bestowed by Athena and Zeus. Zeus presented her as a bride to Prometheus' brother Epimetheus. _Pro_metheus had the gift of thinking ahead, but _Epi_metheus was only capable of afterthought, so Prometheus, expecting retribution for his audacity, had warned his brother against accepting gifts from Zeus. [Note: this is _not_ the origin of the expression Beware of Greeks bearing gifts.]

Zeus gave the gods-crafted Pandora as bride to Epimetheus, along with a box with a warning label telling the couple never to open it. Epimetheus was dazzled by his bride, Pandora. Perhaps he forgot the advice of his prescient brother. Perhaps he thought they were supposed to hold the box in safe-keeping for Zeus against his return - that it wasn't a gift, at all.

* * *

Epimetheus insisted that his wife obey the letter of the label. Unfortunately, one day Pandora's husband left her side for a few hours. Pandora was gifted with curiosity as much as the other attributes given her by the gods. For her the box was a gift, not something to be kept in trust. What business had Zeus to tell her not to open it? Perhaps she'd listened to her brother-in-law's tales of tricking the king of the gods. Perhaps she saw nothing to fear. Maybe if she just took a quick peak... Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she opened the box Zeus had given them just a crack. As Pandora did so, ghostly forms gushed forth from the crack. Pandora had unleashed all the evils now known to man. No longer could man loll about all day, but he would have to work and would succumb to illnesses.

At the very bottom of the container was the last thing to come out. It was something that wasn't evil. We call the good that Pandora unleashed by the name of hope.

* * *

Pandora relates to the natural curiosity that humans tend to succumb to even though often it leads to disaster. Telling someone to not do something often means that they will want to do that thing more than ever.

The name comes from the Greek words PAN meaning "all" and DORON meaning "gift". Therefore, my name means "All-Gifted."

Zeus knew that Pandora was a creature of curiosity, yet he bestowed that 'gift' on her.

What am I trying to say?

Hope is a belief in a positive outcome related to  
events and circumstances in one's life. Hope  
implies a certain amount of perseverance i.e.  
believing that a positive outcome is possible even  
when there is some evidence to the contrary.

A person who dreads of 'what tomorrow may bring'  
looses the zeal of life itself. He can not live in  
the present even for one day. I do not agree that  
'any person can fight the battles of just one  
day'. There are many in the world who fight their  
battles life long, and still live with some hope.

It is nice to live for today and complete what is  
to be done today. But humans are distinguished  
from the rest of the living beings by hope. For  
other living beings, there may not be tomorrow.  
But hope is life for humans. Tomorrow may not come  
for a few. But the others are sure that there will  
be a day after present one. And it is hoped by  
many to be a little better than today. What is not  
realized today may be within our reach tomorrow.  
It is hope that make people to live through all  
torments of life. The moment a person loses hope,  
the very zeal to live is lost.

Living in the past is dreaming. Living in the  
present is intuition connected to basic instincts.  
Living in hope of is humanistic rationality  
to look for future.

Hope - Pandora brought the jar with the evils and  
opened it. It was the gods` gift to man, on the  
outside a beautiful, enticing gift, called the  
"lucky jar." Then all the evils, those lively,  
winged beings, flew out of it. Since that time,  
they roam around and do harm to men by day and  
night. One single evil had not yet slipped out of  
the jar. As Zeus had wished, Pandora slammed the  
top down and it remained inside. So now man has  
the lucky jar in his house forever and thinks the  
world of the treasure. It is at his service; he  
reaches for it when he fancies it. For he does not  
know that the jar which Pandora brought was the  
jar of evils, and he takes the remaining evil for  
the greatest worldly good - it is hope! For Zeus  
did not want man to throw his life away, no matter  
how much the other evils might torment him, but  
rather to go on letting himself be tormented anew.  
To that end, he gives man hope.

"A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity;  
an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty."  
- Winston Churchill

"Three grand essentials to happiness in this life  
are something to do, something to love, and  
something to hope for." - Joseph Addison

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.

Delicious Hope! when naught to man is left -  
Of fortune destitute, of friends bereft;  
When even his dog deserts him, and his goat  
With tranquil disaffection chews his coat  
While yet it hangs upon his back; then thou,  
The star far-flaming on thine angel brow,  
Descendest, radiant, from the far skies  
To touch the deepest depths of the heart

People sow seeds with hope  
And hope is the seed of life  
People through ages hoped for eternity  
Because hope is as great as eternity  
Never give-up hope, never ever  
Hope is your best mate, all the time  
Even if all desert you unexpectedly  
Hope will be with you, if you wish...

And so I wish and search for an opportunity.

* * *

**A/N**

**I did it! I had to research for this prologue, I hope it's good enough... Please Reveiw.**

**Thank You.**

**Ja Ne,**

**-Hopeless Desires**


	2. Myths and Ruins

IMPORTANT: The backstory of the main character is triggered by a similar or resemblant event that happens to the main character throughout her journey.

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story just as defense against any lawyer who wants to sue me. I do not own pokemon except for some merchandise, this plot, and my own characters.

Long ago, when Sinnoh had just been made, Pokémon and humans led separate lives. That is not to say they did not help each other, for indeed they did. They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other. One Pokémon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans. It asked that Pokémon be ready to appear before humans always. Thus, to this day, Pokémon appear to us if we venture into tall grass.

I hate going near Pokemon.

_All _Pokemon. Not a certain type, or a certain kind.

Ever since that earthquake caused by a Pokemon, I started shying away from Pokemon. I never touched one. Ever.

While surfing the T.V. Channels, I made it an assignment to never, ever open that channel with the Great Charmander. Or the one with the Pokemon talk show.

Or the one with the gym circuit interviews.

I think you got the point.

That's why I'm out here, in the wild, next to Lake Verity.

I sighed, my mom had tried getting to get out of the house and go in a journey around the world with some cliché Pokemon. So I ran away.

Smart of me, right?

I glowered at the lake; for Kyurem's sake, why do I have to go on a journey with some Pokemon?

As I stared at the lake, something pink flashed. It was coming along with the waves, floating toward the shore, which, might I tell you, was where I was sitting. In no time, the creature front floating in front of me, eyes closed.

It looked like a small, gray, fairy-like Pokémon. It had two tails that each have a red jewel encrusted in them. It had a partially magenta face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead.

I reached out and almost touched it, before its eyes flashed open. I caught a glimpse of its two gold eyes staring into mine, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore.

_I opened my eyes and saw myself standing next to a shrine. A dark haired boy was standing in front of a cave. He held out two pokeballs and released the Pokemon inside, a starly and a psyduck, and with a gleeful laugh, sprinted to the cave. I followed him at a close distance, but he didn't seem to see me. I realized I was a spirit when suddenly, a blue slim creature with webbed hands and feet, ending in broad flippers, and a long tail. a small, red sphere on their forehead, and four spikes on their head jumped out of the cave and glared its red irises at me, the red sphere on its forehead glowing, before using some type of move that sent waves towards me. They didn't hit me, but they did hit the boy's starly and psyduck, and it tore them in two._

I blinked, and found myself in the center of a tiny town, right next to a small shrine. I was surrounded by little houses on grounds higher than the one I was standing on. And in front of me, lo and behold, was a cave. Naturally, I went inside it. I was greeted by paintings, etchings, and pillars of different types. I was standing in real ruins. Ruins that were structured like a temple. Studying the etchings was a young woman in a stylish black coat. _Black coat._

A strange sensation hit me, and suddenly I started remember something. A young woman, my...Brother, Earthquake, pain, death. I realized that my knees were buckling, and I fell with a thud. The young woman turned around, stormy gray eyes stared, at first unrecognizable, but suddenly remembering. A few minutes passed by till I could properly stand up, and even then I was still trembling. "Do I know you?" she asked. "No, but I know you."

What was I talking about! I've never seen this woman before, and here I was spouting nonsense!

I smiled awkwardly at her, before shaking my head. "Sorry, I don't know what got me." For extra emphasis, I knocked my head with my fist. "So sorry, ma'am." I bowed my head.

The lady blinked, then let out a soft chuckle. "Ah, no worries, I also thought you were…someone else." Her eyes dimmed, and they looked like they were a hundred miles away.

She smiled at me, I returned the smile, albeit a little forcefully. Apparently, the lady noticed, then turned around.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

I blinked, what did she mean? "Excuse me?"

"The etchings." I looked at what she was studying before I came in, and indeed, they were etchings, gorgeous ones.

They were words in some type of language I didn't read, but somehow, that just added to its 'Beautifully Mysterious' factor.

Without hesitation, I replied. "They are."

She raised a curious brow at me. "Most people don't say that, why do you think so."

I backed down a step, then stuttered out some kind of inaudible answer."I-it's because the sketching kind of, like, tell a story. The origin of something, r-right? And they're in a mysterious language filled to the brim with knowledge. And it kind of explains some things, happenings, events, and reasoning's."

Cynthia seemed engrossed with my little reasoning, and I just could feel my back arch and the confidence surge in me once again, so I continued.

"Also, it makes you feel outbursts and explosion of amazement and other emotions. Because, hey, were standing in front of something so amazing and mysterious, something our ancestors had made centuries ago, and it survived."

I exhaled, before glancing at the lady. She had her eyes closed, a faint smile spreading across her face.

"You're right. It does lead to the origin of something. I admire your wise reasoning. Hard to believe you knew all that from a simple glance."

I blushed. "I read books." I whispered.

She smiled. "You have a thirst of knowledge, eh? Anyways, your mostly right."

She turned around and gazed fondly at the sketches. "They say they represent the Lake Guardians. The legendary Sinnoh trio Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf."

She tilted her blond head to me, gray eyes searching.

"This cave painting... It's always been described this way.

The light in the center represents either Dialga or Palkia appearing at the Spear Pillar.

The three lights around it were thought to be Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

But, then, I realized that there may be another way of interpreting this.

Could this triangle of lights actually represent a different trio?

Could they be Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina instead?

And the large light in the center. Does it represent something else?

Could it be what created this world of ours?

Do you know of the ancient Plates they find all over Sinnoh?

One of them had this engraved on it.

"Two beings of time and space set free from the Original One."

I think this quote, too, points to the presence of another Pokémon.

A Pokémon even more powerful than Dialga or Palkia.

Does that sound plausible to you?

I'm not quite sure how Giratina fits into this scheme of things, but...

It's said that in the Distortion World, neither time nor space were stable.

I think that tells us something about Giratina, the only Pokémon there.

It must have been as powerful as Dialga and Palkia, the rulers of time and space.

In some way, though, Giratina has to have a power opposite of theirs.

A long time ago, I wonder what sort of person painted this?

Dialga's Roar of Time... Palkia's Spacial Rend...

To the people back then, those Pokémon really must have appeared to rule over time and space.

Seeing them must have shaken the people to their very core.

This painting represents those feelings of awe, wonder, and everything else.

It passed that memory to countless people, eventually becoming a myth...

That's what I believe as a researcher of myths.

I think I let myself get carried away and talked for far too long.

I'm sorry, and thank you. Let's meet again."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**REVIEW FOR MORE.**

**GONNA BE EDITTED LATER.**


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

_**Face it,**_

_**Curiosity**_

_**will not cause us to die,**_

_**only lack of it will.**_

_**Never to want to see**_

_**the other side of the hill**_

_**or that improbable country**_

_**where living is an idyll**_

_**(**__**although a probable hell**__**)**_

_**would kill us all.**_

_**Only the curious**_

_**Can open certain paths,**_

_**to fate, to destiny, to the right future.**_

_**And only the curious**_

_**have, if they live, a tale**_

_**worth telling at all.**_

"_If curiosity killed the cat, it was satisfaction that brought it back." _

_-Holly Black, Tithe_

^.^.^

When the woman walked out of the ruins, I couldn't help but stare at her and her clicking combat boots. Currently her clicking boots were the only sound I could hear, but as she walked out, two cylinder shaped thing fell from her pocket.

I walked to it and crouched down, studying the first cylinder. It was shaped like the standard poke ball, along with the design, except this one was all black with three gold stripes going across it.

The second one was some type of poke ball, I think it was an ultra ball.

I held the first one in my hands. It felt smooth and ice cold. I traced my fingers across the stripes, and circled the button, I couldn't help but wonder what type of poke ball this was.

By the time I yelled out for the woman to stop, she was far gone, I even peeped out, only for her to have disappeared.

I also realized that I never took her name.

I turned to stare at the cavern's sketches.

I couldn't believe that Inside a cave, in the center of the town, are etchings telling the legend of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, or Dialga, Palkia, and Gira- something. I didn't really know anything about them except a few faint reminisce of it, except I had no idea whatsoever what Giratina was. Anyways, I was standing in actual ruins, with pillars and a temple-like structure.

_Clank._

I turned around, I swear I heard something collide with something hard.

_And steel._

In the corner of my eyes, I could a shadow sauntering away, deep in the ruins.

_CLANK._

The sound was getting louder, and closer.

I had two choices: Follow the tiny shadow into the dark path deep in the ruins.

Or try to run to the exit of the ruins, hoping and wishing that… _thing _ didn't hear me.

Yeaaaah, good luck with plan B, commission with plan A.

So walking in the shadows quietly after the shadow, I was saved from that thing. But problem is, this path was lighted by flickering lights. I still followed the shadow, but after a while, I was stopped by a 'STOP, OFF-LIMITS' sign.

The thing jumped past it with ease, I had watched enough ninja movies to know that I could probably do this.

So I perched a foot on the sign, before forcing my weight on the sign and jumping with the momentum.

Unfortunately, my foot caught onto the sign, and I fell face first onto the ground.

So standing up with a burning and numb cheek, something snickered.

And then the lights completely blacked out, and now I was alone with some ball and following a scurrying thing.

Which was rather silent now…

I slowed down and looked around in the dark cave, a slight fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

It was too quiet, even my 'little monster-buddy' back in the opening of the ruins was silent.

Laying a hand on a pillar, I heaved a trembling breath and surveyed my surrounding, half expecting something to pop out like a Jack-In-The-Box.

Which did happen, as suddenly something jumped on me. That thing pushed its weight on its two paws, throwing me to the ground.

He-mff gaghughr!" The thing threw itself on my face, muffling my 'intelligent' comment, but then it did stood away from my face, and instead targeted my stomach.

"Pfft." I spit some… fur balls?

_"SHIN- dares pass through MY TERRITORY?" _I didn't get the first part, but it was probably who.

"… Me?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say at the current moment, but hey, when you're in a stupid horror movie, you act stupid.

The thing peered its large gold eyes on me.

_"SHIN, SHI SHIN SHI?" _It asked.

"Uhhh…, what?" I was seriously considering the possibility that my IQ might be the equivalent of a dirty gym sock.

It growled out some more un-audible words, probably its own array of colorful language.

_"SHI- __worthless humans, I will rip open your pelts and make myself a crown from your arteries and veins!_" While it was busy creating 'creative' things to say, I took the opportunity to push it from me and stand up.

And suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore.

Probably because it reached a little over knee high to me.

_"What are you doing, human? Bow down to me or I WILL wrap your arteries around your neck and suffocate you!"_

"Me, bow down to _you? _In your dreams, midget." I retorted.

The thing narrowed its golden eyes, _"Excuse me? Who is the stronger one here, human? Oh right, that would be me. So you better bow down to me before I have you for breakfast and pick your bones clean, and I'll hang your remains as decoration on the pillars. A lovely welcoming sight, don't you think?"_

Even if I wasn't afraid, that was still disgusting, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Yup, for such a big mouth and creative colorful words, I got myself a midget.

The bad news was that the small monster jumped and fastened onto my arm. It chomped straight through the sleeve and into my wrist, growling fiercely as it did so. I hoped it didn't have rabies and swung my arm around, trying to dislodge it.

The good news was that I was able to smash it, along with my hand, against ruin's walls.

_Rocky walls._

I let go of an unnaturally high-pitched embarrassing shriek of total pain.

The little monster got the worst of it, as it lay in the ground rolling over its back.

_"You worthless human. If it wasn't for that blind wall, you wouldn't have survived my wrath!"_

I let that pass, but the next time the stupid monster insulted me, I will kick it till I get some manners into its brain.

The little monster jumped on top of me, and sank its teeth on my neck, I bolted upright, hands clamping down on fur as I tugged on it. It snarled and bit down harder, starting to cut off my air. I dug my nails into it, unable to do much else.

_'Use the poke ball__.'_

Fumbling with my pocket, I quickly grabbed the poke ball, holding it out, I used it to hit the little monster, but the stupid, clever thing just dodged it, which meant I got hit with the poke ball.

And boy did it hurt.

_'No. Release me from it.'_

Oh, great, now I was hearing things, nevertheless, I clicked the button on the poke ball, and gaped at the shimmering transcendence like light produced from the ball.

I was very surprised to be stared back by two, large blue eyes.

Its large, pointed ears were shaped like the letter V, atop a round head which was comparatively large for its small body. The head also donned two large blue eyes which stared at me with curiosity. It was mostly cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities were all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs were rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Lastly, on the back of its legs, it had two wing-like tails which I assumed couldn't really fly, and it seemed to light the small part of the cavern we were in.

It stared at me emotionlessly, before saying.

_"Well?"_

...Wait. It SAID that? I stared unblinkingly at the creature in front of me. There was no way. It couldn't have just talked. I'd never officially met a Pokémon, but I'm pretty sure they didn't talk.

"Did you just-" I started to say while trying to process this in my mind. "-talk?"

It shrugged, _"It depends, if your that stupid."_

"Arceus, why do I have to meet those malicious idiots?"

The unknown Pokémon shrugged. "Beats me. I'm not Arceus."

I growled, but it just stared indifferently at me.

I sighed."W-well, could you get this midget away from my neck?" I asked, no, pleaded.

It shrugged once again before proving I was wrong on that point, the one that said its wings couldn't fly. Because it flapped the two little 'wings' on its back and jumped toward me.

Then, all of a sudden, the little monster let go -though not without dragging its teeth out of me. I stumbled back, clutching my neck, and groaning.

I glared at the unknown Pokémon I just released, who shrugged.

_"You said to get the midget away from your neck, you didn't specify how you wanted me to do that, did you?" _It asked.

I sighed. "Never mind, as long as I got that little monster off of-YEOW"

On cue, I felt the nasty little monster bite down on my ankle. I kicked my leg out and it flew off, taking part of my socks with it, but thankfully not that much skin.

Still, it jumped again, and began its way clawing up to my face.

"You, unknown Pokémon, don't you have some type of move or something that could help me now?"

Immediately, the Pokémon was surrounded by fire, and the fire chased the little monster, which was on my neck.

I shrieked, higher than I ever did in my 9 years.

And then I screamed out of frustration.

"You, the…little monster thing."

"_You don't command me, you vulgar excuse for a species_-"

"Yeah, and you'll flay me or excoriate me or something. I _get it_." Its speech was starting to grate on me, not to mention really disturb me. Weren't small Pokémon supposed to be cute and friendly and all babyish?

I managed to hold up the ultra ball I found tauntingly. "You hate me, right? That's good if you do. Because if either of you do anything further to me, I will catch you."

The mini monster did not attempt to do any more moves. It was watching me warily. I circled around it, holding out the ultra ball between my body and them (the Pokémon that came out of the first poke ball.), just in case. I already knew I couldn't trust either of them as far as I could throw them.

"Midget monster, I don't even _know_ what your problem is, but it's not my problem. Now, we'll-" I saw the movement coming towards me, and reacted on impulse, chucking the ultra ball forward while crouching and bringing my hands over my head to defend myself from further injuries. There was a screech, a flash of white light, and then a furiously shaking ball.

Then, nothing. I stared down at the Pokémon I had inadvertently just caught.

**^.^.^**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.**

**A.N.**

**Hiya, pals!**

**My god, more than 2,000 words and 8 pages for this chapter! That's an new timer for me!**

**Anyways, So here's the dealio.**

**"Normal dialogue."**

**Thoughts**

**"A Pokémon speaking."**

**"A pokédex entry."**

**Sooo…Please review?**

**I spent from 8:50 till 12:40 writing this.**

**AND I HAVE HOMEWORK!**

**I reeeaaaally appreciate those who review and follow and favorite.**

**I'd like to know if I even have readers by a review.**

**So, I've been thinking of accepting Oc's.**

**Should I do that? Please review and say so!**

**Also, what do you think is that MINI MONSTER?**

**Or that Pokémon from the first ball?**

**In fact, what is the first ball?**

**If you answer all three questions, one of your Oc's (sent by PM) will be in this story!**

**To be continued if I get one guest review and one user review other than the usual reviewers.**

**Signing out,**

**Hopeless Desires.**


	4. Burns, Bites, and Doctors will be my End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my creativity, plot, characters, and the … **_**malicious **_**personalities of certain Pokémon of certain species and the expressionless personality of certain Pokémon.**

…**For now.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

From what I had heard, tame Pokémon were supposed to temporarily...er, _counsel _their trainers.

Especially if their trainer was throwing an ultra ball containing their fellow comrade captivated in at the wall with strong ferocity.

But the Pokémon I released from the hold of the strange ball was certainly one of a kind.

And by that I mean completely uninterested and watching me like I was some kind of clown making fun of myself.

Which was true considering the ball kept reflecting against the wall and hitting me straight in the eye.

After a while, I finally got tired and sat down.

Trying to ignore the fact that I now own a Pokémon that has malicious intent for me and probably rather creative things it would say to me once released, if it didn't kill me first, I started a one sided conversation with the Pokémon currently staring at me.

"So you say you're a male?"

He nodded. _"I am."_

"Well, what type are you?" From what I heard, you didn't have to be a fire-type to go around burning people and killing them.

_"Fire, and…" _He hesitated.

"And…?" I prompted him on, what if he was a flying type, and then I could get myself out of this place.

He snorted._"I'm not a flying type;" _glancing at my gaping face, he continued,_ "And I can hear your thoughts because I'm a physic."_

So, all these stupid things I've been thinking and the insults I was thinking of him, he…

_"Pretty much." _he muttered.

And we sat there in tense silence, I was very uncomfortable for the whole time, but suddenly, the best idea ever came to my mind.

Even (or was it Oak?) couldn't think of it.

"So you say you're a Physic?" I said slyly.

He eyed me, obviously knowing my plan.

_"Yes?"_

The Physic- Fire type (I didn't know its species yet.) may be on my side, but that little monster certainly wasn't any friend of humans. It probably wouldn't like being a trainer Pokémon, even if I was going to give it to the Pokémon Center, either. It probably actually hated the entire situation right now.

"I'm going to ask a favor of you.

He nodded for me to continue.

I sighed shakily. "…I want you to convey to the little thing that I can release it, but only on the condition that it stays away from me, and… you. Actually, all humans. No more attacking humans. Convey it in _very_ clear means, understand?"

"_Understood._" He replied.

And suddenly we were criminal accomplices.

Even though I couldn't see the little monster; the strange cooperating Pokémon could communicate with it like the poke ball wasn't there, he could even… _visualize_ a gory threat with him.

And that was probably what it did, as when I released the Pokémon from its poke ball, the first thing it did was shiver uncomfortably.

I winced; slightly pitying it, until the burning pain in my neck made me smirk, look who's smiling in the end.

The strange first Pokémon glared at the shivering wreck. _"Understood?"_

"_Understood,_" the monster replied in a small voice. It then turned to me with large eyes and ears laid back, gave me the puppy eyes look, then told me, "_I am sorry for the trouble I caused Master Trainer. I hope to be forgiven one day for my rash actions._"

"Um-"

"_He doesn't want to be released,_" First normal Pokémon said, _"He wishes to become stronger, and he's figured out that a trainer can do that for him._"

"Wait, I-"

"_I humbly request that you train me, Master Trainer. Like the Fire-Physic type said, I'd like to become stronger, and perhaps, one day evolve. I cannot stay here, having failed to protect my territory and I_-"

"Wait, wait!" I interrupted, it stared at me, and I _just _imagined it glared at me, its mouth shut. "You," I pointed down to the monster, "just threatened to kill me and mutilate, deform, distort, maim, _and _ravage my corpse. I'm also guessing you're a human-hater. So _why_ do you want to come with me, when I'm not even-" The first Pokémon glared.

_Don't tell it you're not a trainer, else it will do all you just mentioned right now. _He warned

"Err… starting now?"

"_To become stronger,_" it-_he_, 1st Pokémon had clarified-replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Doesn't it go against your code of honor or rules?"

_"Rules are very important, and I would not disobey rules." _He said in a serious tone of voice.

Nice change, if only it could stick with that instead of the puppy lovey act he did before.

"_Just personal convictions and we all know those can change._" It smiled for the first time, showing its teeth. I looked away, hoping I just imagined the blood I saw on them. "_Plus, that Pokémon has said that it's against the rules for a Pokémon to attack its trainer, even after it's been released._"

"Oh really." I glanced over at the said Pokémon, surprised that he'd thought it out that far. Surprised and extremely thankful. If I ended up keeping the beast (I had a sneaking suspicion I'd end up _having_ to, for life keeping reasons, because that's just how my luck worked), I'd like to be able to sleep and wake up with my body intact.

"_Yes, and since I cannot attack you, I might as well use you._" He sat down on his hind paws, swishing his tail behind him, gold eyes trained on me.

"I do not agree with this."

"_If you release me, I will not attack you, but I will continue to attack what other filthy, vulgar humans step foot here._" He lowered his head so his golden eyes caught the light of 1st Pokémon's fire. The effect was more than enough.

"Fine." I had never left a Pokémon at the center to be given to someone unlucky enough to get this monster, but I figured the sooner I got rid of him, the better the chance I survive to see the sunshine outside. "Return." I zapped him back into the ultra ball, and then groaned.

"_He will not harm you. Apparently, he abides by very strict rules, and I've convinced him that it's a rule that forbids him from hurting you,_" 1st Pokémon explained dryly.

I slid down the wall, eyes trained at the Pokémon. "Hey. What should I call you? Like for now, if you want to change it later, we can do that. But for now, I want something to call you."

He shrugged, but before long, both of us were suggesting names.

"How about Vic?"

_"Nah, too common."_

"V?"

_"Please, no."_

"Tony… I like it."

He was quite for a while, before nodding.

_"Tony. Yes, Tony. I like it."_

I grinned, pleased that I had amazed the little Pokémon. "Tony, it is."

Grabbing the little Pokémon—_Tony, _for a hug, my sleeve accidently caught the fire he lit up for us.

I managed to splutter a "Holy Rapidash—" before the fire caught up to my shirt.

"Help! Tony, help me!" He looked at me frightfully.

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_ He stuttered.

"Stop apologizing and help me!" I yelled.

Immediately, he grabbed my shirt, cutting the shirt from my body, until all that was left was my scorched white under shirt and my underwear under the shirt.

Not to mention my chest just burned.

"Get me out of here." I muttered, tears brimming my eyes.

Tony just bowed his head shamefully, before he started levitating. _"Follow me." _So now, I was chasing him around, burning with pain in the stupid ruins with its stupid sketches.

Finally, though, I could see the sunshine close, but so hard to reach with this pain.

With a struggle, I finally exited the cave, and once out, I could hear an old woman exclaim.

"What in the world?" before I fell down, not unconscious but on the verge of it.

I was aware of the ambulance and the doctors and everything.

I never hated doctors, but now I was close to loathing them entirely when they announced that I had to get rabies shots as well after hearing that I'd been bitten by a feral Pokémon.

"It's not feralllll," I slurred angrily, taking a swing at the nearest nurse (and the one that hit me with the latest shot.). I didn't know what they'd put in the shot, but it was making the world swim and I was none too happy for that. "It's my Pokemonnnnn, yeeeeaaaah?"

"Hold still, kid. We're moving you." I was hardly aware that I was shifted to another bed, but I was aware of the sticky ointment they put on me.

I flailed randomly, trying to locate my pokeballs so I could release the Pokémon so I could prove it wasn't feral so I wouldn't have to get another shot. "I-I have them in here, somewhere…"

"Wait-you still have Pokémon on you?" I was frisked for the poke balls faster than I could say 'ike' because the disgusting medicines they forced down my throat.

Instead of fighting them for the balls, I just pointed towards the black and yellow one. "The two poke baaalls are miineeee. Lessee, Tony, and…" Why didn't the third name come? Why couldn't I think of the name of that other Pokémon? "And…"

"We'll have to anesthetize her with Soporil B!" "And don't forget the medicine!"

My eyelids fluttered, and I tried to lift my head to look at my Pokémon again. Why couldn't I remember the midget's name? "And…" I tried again, but the name just wasn't coming to me. The sudden yucky medicine they just forced down my mouth wasn't helping things. "And Ike…" I mumbled as I finally fell asleep with the sticky ointment on me.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**A.N.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Hello, everyone!**

**Soooo, did you like the latest chapter?**

**I was planning on making it 5,000 words until I realized it was 10:00 and I was better off changing my clothes and all that.**

**Anyways, I think this is ENOUGH!**

**Please review, I really appreciate reviews, beside the fact that they fuel my energy while writing...**

**Sooo, if I get 5 more reviews, My next update will be more than 2,000 words.**

**So at 10:03, I sign out,**

**Hopeless Desires.**


	5. Mickey Ronaldo's last momment (PAST)

_Normal._

It's a strange word.

People define themselves by it so much. They celebrate the fact that they fit into everything by the way they act and the things they do.

They tell me I'm not normal.

All because I don't want to be a trainer.

I watch a troop of them –the Pokémon trainers - gather outside the town's gym and wonder just why they'd ever want to travel round the world with the little creatures at their side. Sure Pokémon may be useful for some – okay, a lot – of things in our day-to-day lives, but still…

What's the point?

I don't see the fun in wandering around in the wilderness and getting lost every day. It's not appealing to me to entrust my safety to a bunch of creatures that can't speak any word I can understand. Sure, the psychics can, but that requires even more training than normal. There's also the translation collars but they're really expensive and you only ever get one if you get your first pokémon from a big initiative. When the local research labs or the schools give them out, they come with translation collars.

If parents buy their children's first pokémon, they have to pay extra for the collar. Most people that get their pokémon from their parents end up having to scrimp and save just to be able to speak to their pokémon.

I don't understand why people would want to do that. I want my friends to understand me. I don't want to have to try and understand little flicks of ears and the different tones in each growl.

In short, I really want nothing to do with pokémon training.

It's strange – my mom hadn't accepted it. Mom says it's because you can only regret what you never did.

Mom is the one who used to be a trainer. Supposedly she won tournaments in both Sinnoh and Hoenn when she was younger. She also competed once in a Unovian Championship and almost won, so she want's me to continue the line and make our family proud.

I don't know if you call an apathetic mother and a quite young girl a family, but it has been my family since the inciden that took my brother's life.

I've tried so hard, going as far as studying hard enough to skip a few grades into Fifth grade at the age of eight.

But it didn't work, I had to start my journey once I tried ten, wether I like it or not.

Honestly, there's nothing alone that puts me off being a Pokémon trainer. Instead there's just a lot of things, coupled with me just not wanting to be a trainer.

And another thing is the fact, that one day, my team of Pokémon would not be there anymore.

It's a proven fact that humans live longer than Pokémon.

So why should I try so hard to befriend a Pokémon, only for it to be given away, run away, or die from natural or battle reasons.

Besides, they're kept in poke balls most of their lives, whether they like it or not.

I'm impartial to Pokémon. I just don't want to go out skipping into the wilderness and have to fend off a Lucario with only a Bidoof between me and certain doom.

Which is why I felt empty once I finished 7th Grade.

The reason being a series of certain events.

**^.^.^.^.^**

Four hours and 45 minutes before my two friends would start their journey, I sat on a large rock in Sandgem Town's beach, better known as route 219, staring at the entrance to route 220.

That was when I saw them.

The entrance was mostly deserted, except for a small group of fearful young children, ages ranging from 10 to 15, staring at the the path stretched away towards the woods that was the only way to go to Jublife City- a dark, rather forbidding area, full of wild Pokémon, it was especially creepy from the latest news, the first crime in the two neighbouring towns in 20 years since the Galactic incident.

They had found the corpse of a young trainer chewed up two week before. It's still unidentified.

Between the group, I could just spot some Pokémon trainers were having practice battles.

I walked towards them.

There were ten of them. Undoubtedly, all first-time trainers just setting out on their grand adventure. As usual, there were more boys than girls - six boy, four girls. Only four trainers were actually battling. The others had formed into a small circle, and were either watching the battles or showing off their new starter Pokémon to the admiration of the other trainers.

"Isn't she awesome?" a sandy-haired girl, standing in the middle of the circle of admirers said. At her foot stood a small blue cat, sitting on it forepaws. The Pokémon's large yellow eyes didn't have any pupils, even from my current distance I could see its eyes eagerly flitting between the other trainers' faces and soaking up the attention.

"Dude!" one of the boys in the circle admitted sorely, bending over the Pokémon, "look at him! He's so cool! Look at the sparks around him, so much better than my starter!" Said starter laid it's head down shamely, sitting back on its forepaws.

"Yeah," the Shinx's owner replied, "he's a real beauty for the contests that way."

"What did you call him?" one of the other trainers asked.

"Shine," the girl replied, to murmurs of "Awesome" and "Cool name" throughout the group.

Shiny Gyrados! Coordinators are really annoying.

I turned my attention to one of the battles. A green-haired boy of about fourteen was currently making his Starly fight against a blonde-headed boy's Bidoof.

"Starly, use Tackle!" the green haired boy ordered. The little bird lowered its head and charged full scale at the opposing Bidoof.

"Bidoof, you use Tackle too!" blonde responded. His Bidoof lowered its own head and charged at the Starly.

I averted my eyes as the two Pokémon collided. When I looked back they were both lying in a heap, dazed but fortunately unhurt. The two trainers grumbled as they returned the Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

The other battle was still going on, and I now turned my attention to it. This time, it was two Starlies who faced each other. The trainers were slightly younger, a girl and boy of about 12, and evidently they were more experienced in the ways of Pokémon training as both of their Starlies had already mastered the Wing Attack Technique. The two Pokémon were engaged in a air battle, each jumping on the other and throwing a blind wing attack. The situation was obviously balanced.

"Come on, Stone!" the boy shouted. "Harder! Come on, for god's sake, try harder!"

In response, the Starly standing before him shut its black eyes and stepped forward tiredly, forcing itself to advance on the opponent while powering up the Wing Attack.

"Don't let him do that!" the girl almost shrieked, waving her hands in frustration, glaring sharply at the opposing male trainer. "Star! You can do better than this! Fly, FLY AND HURT IT, NOW!"

The girl's Starly tried, but failed. Its tiny wings shook, and it wobbled in the air, feathers flying down like a small storm.

It faltered a little, and dropped face first to the ground as it collapsed onto its side on the ground.

"Star, you weak for nothing stupid bird," the girl cried in exasperation. Her opponent grinned, and pumped his fist in the air as his own Starly looked slightly unsteady.

"Yeah, alright!" the boy laughed. "Looks like we know who the better trainer is now!" He walked over to the girl to continue gloating as his Starly, utterly exhausted, joined the other Pokémon by collapsing into the dirt.

Some people, I thought, just weren't meant to have Pokémon.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out from behind me. I turned to find one of the trainers had broken away from the others and was walking towards him. "You! You a Pokémon trainer? Wanna battle my Piplup?" He raised his poke ball, twisting it before throwing it and making a cliché pose, "Team awesome will show you who's the best here!

"No," I answered."I'm not a trainer."

"Oh," the boy said. I saw a series of emotions form in his eyes, eventually combining into a mixture of pity, indifference and disgust. The boy walked turned around and walked, not uttering a single word.

I had had enough. I walked away from the young trainers without looking back, but the boy's expression continued to play itself over and over in my mind.

**^.^.^.^.^**

I didn't remember making a conscious decision to enter the woods of Route 220, I just remembered walking. And being angry. Walking and being angry, my fists shoved deep into the pockets of my jeans. Walking, being angry, and wanting to put as much distance between myself and those trainers as possible.

So that's what it takes to be a Pokémon trainer these days, is it? Those are the necessary qualities? A disgusting ignorance of strategy, a complete absence of empathy or any other emotion, a pinch of arrogance and a real talent for devising crappy nicknames? That's what's required, is it?

It's not fair. It's just plain unjust, is what it is. It makes no sense, none whatsoever. Why should I become a trainer? Why should I get to loose my friends?

Why should the Pokémon be abused like this? What's the point of putting them in balls for their entire life?

While these people, these awful, awful people, are welcomed with open arms as the future of Pokémon training. They're given starter Pokémon and welcomed in by complete strangers every tme they enter s stupid pokemon –freaking- center. They're made to feel like heroes just because they turned ten and have pokemon.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the path I had been walking on was growing more and more dirty, the trees were crowding closer and blocking out the light, a sick metallic smell was spreading around, but I didn't notice it.

Why do you even care about this stuff?. What's so great about being a Pokémon trainer? Why do you want to be one of THEM? You despise those people. You loathe them with every fibre of your being. Why on Earth would you want to join them?

Look at your life, I thought. It's not so bad. You have enough money. You only lost your brother, and your father just disappeared one night, so what! Thats much better than some people. So why can't you just be thankful for what you've got and stop obsessing about the one thing you don't have and loathe?

It was because I was missing out on something, something really big. I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. I needed to be one. It didn't have to be like those people that visited Professor Rowan, or like every other trainer I met today. It could be different. I could be different.

But I can't. I loathe trainers, I don't want to do everything my mom tells me to do! Just a need to explore, to be free, won't change my mind.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks by a rustling sound in the bushes behind me. Three things drove all of the previous thoughts from his mind.

I was alone in the middle of the woods of route 220, where they found the corpse separated from the trail and with no idea where I was.

It was very dark, my heart was pounding, trying to get out of my rib cage.

Something was emitting a low, menacing growl from directly behind me.

Very slowly, I forced myself to turn around towards the source of the growling.

The trees towered above me, blocking out almost all of the light, so that I could only make out a vague outline of the creature's shiny blue and black pelt against the murkiness of the wood. It was way bigger than me, probably even larger than what I could see in the dark. The only features I could make out clearly were the powerful bloodied teeth glowing in the darkness, shaped like those of sharp pointed, vast crown.

The creature's eyes glinted in the dark with pure hate.

I'm not an expert on every species of Pokemon, but nobody that lived in Sinnoh didn't know this pokemon.

The Luxray growled louder, sauntering slowly towards me.

My first thought was that it must be a dream, there were no Luxray around this area, only its preevolution, and sometimes the occasional rare Luxio, but they were quickly caught. My second thought was that I had to get away. NOW.

The Luxray growled more fiercely, and squatted back on its legs, preparing to leap forward.

I stepped backwards.

The Luxio flattened its ears, opened its mouth and leapt at me.

I stepped backwards, and then the world turned upside down.

I was falling, and then there was a hard 'thump' and I was sent rolling, rolling, rolling down some path. Occasionally something sharp and thin would stick into me, grabbing at my ribs, but otherwise, there was no pain.

...Untill I fell of some 20 metre ledge.

I woke up feeling like I was falling.

I forced my eyes open, blinking at where I was. I was hanging from a ledge so high, That if I moved a little I would hve fell and broken every bone in my body.

A dozen different cuts, and bruises covered my body.  
Then I remembered the Luxary and even my numb body couldn't stop me from running.

Eventually I made it to the other side of the ledge

Then I saw the body.

Lying face down on the grass several feet away, almost black dark brown hair was ear length. Was it a girl? A boy?  
The body was dressed in a white shirt, long, skinny black jeans, with a pair of semi-expensive black boots on his feet. There was a black backpack over its shoulders - the practical trainer backpack.

In short he(probably a he) looked dead, but...  
Maybe he's not dead? He doesn't look dead - I mean, there's nothing wrong with him, apart from the fact that he's lying face down in the woods, that is. Maybe he's just hurt. Or weird.

I should probably go and check.

I limped towards the person lying face down in the clearing. "Hello?" I asked "Are you ... are you okay?"

No response from the person.

Maybe he's unconscious? I should probably move him onto his back.

"Hey, uh, guy," I said, "or girl. I'm just going to try to move you onto your back, so, if you're really okay and just napping don't go all psycho on me or anything."

Getting no response, I got down on my knees beside the body/person. I reached towards the body/person's shoulder, and then grabbed it, lifting him up.

It was a body, all right.

I fell on my back, scooting away from what I just saw, a scream caught in my throat. Blood. Ragged flesh. Two dark holes where the eyes should have been. ... further down on the grass ... the shredded remains of what had once been this guy's internal organs.

Something had chewed him up.  
Except that it hadn't. The body was still there. Chewed up, mutilated, dead. But not eaten. Whatever had done this hadn't been motivated by hunger. It had simply wanted to kill.

The Luxuray ripped this guy up, and it's probably out there looking for me now, wanting to do the same to me. I have to get out of here.

I got back up to my feet and looked around.

A cell phone could help me call for help!

The guy's backpack! Of course! He probably had a phone, or something - he looked like a trainer, and no trainer went out without a phone.  
But I didn't want to approach the body.

I hurried to the guy from the thought about the creature that was searching for me. I reached for the backpack and tried to pull it off, but it was still firmly attached around the body's arms. Not wanting to look at what was currently being hidden by the grass, I unzipped the backpack and started searching around to see what I could find. I pulled out some colourful clothes. Underneath the clothes I found a Pokédex, which I pulled out and searched under. Nothing else. No phone.

Only a trainer card.

So, this guy was a trainer. Then where did his Pokémon go? If he already had his ID card, he had to have at least picked up a starter Pokémon. But the backpack had contained no Poke balls.

I looked at the name on the card: Mickey Ronaldo, ID No. 457384934.

Suddenly, I heard a snarl, and I turned to see a dark shape racing towards me through the clearing. I stepped backwards, and this time he tripped over Mickey Ronaldo's body. I landed on my back, probably getting a new bruise in the way, before trying (and failing) to stand, in the meantime, I tried surveying the area for some kind of escape.

There were none.

The Luxray advanced slowly, ribbons of drool falling from its mouth.

Stepping backwards, I could hear a light click somewhere behind me, along with it, a blue humanoid shape jumped out from behind me, hands flaming blue, it punched the Luxray in the cheek, thus starting a bloody fight with against the much larger Luxray.

I recognized it as a Lucario. Particularly at which point the Luxray gave it an especially shocking push, sending it flying to me, which sent us both tumbling down another ledge. The Luxary just jumped down the ledge and jumped on the Lucario.

Who was unto of me.

The Electic Cat/Lion snarled and snapped its head forward with lightning speed.

It's mouth was right over my face, its drool slowly falling into my face, everything was in slow motion.

The drool, my heart, my eyes, the Luxary and the Lucrio, everything.

So it was amazing to see them suddenly so fast when I punched the Luxary in the cheekbone.

It was fast and swift, it was hard and honed from the martial arts leasson I used to take every summer along with some other things.

And it was made especiall for large furry enemies with high bones, it seem.

With a crack and a whine, the Luxray whimpered and stepped back, eyes turning into gold slits.

I was rather supruised when it withdrew its legs.

Without thinking, I threw myself at it, hitting it in the rib cage with my two legs. It was much more heavier than me, but I caught it by surprise.

"This is what I call a roundhouse kick!" I yelled at it in triumph.

I was happy to notice that its blue** tail was placed tremblingly between its legs, and with a self-pitying, defeated whine, but without a look back, it sauntered briskly, leaning on its left leg*, deeper in the route and was gone.

Heart thumping against my ribcage, I took a few relaxing breaths before grinning and turning around at the Lucario, but it wasn't there.

After a brief swift investigation, I realized that the Lucario had completely disappeared.

It took a long time for me to get to the path where I found the body.

I looked around the clearing. All was silent again. Just me, a dead body, and the mushrooms

.

I didn't know how late it was, only from a glance at the sky to see it was dark had I known that I would be late.

I needed to get out of here.

Alive and in a complete body.

But without the dead body.

"Sorry, Mickey ," I said. "I'll send somebody back to get you. Um... bye, hope you have a nice after life?"

I realised the absurdity of what I'd just said, so I just rolled my eyes, quickly passed by the body, and trotted out of the clearing.

In the opposite direction, of course, from the exit of the Luxray.

**^.^.^.^**

**A.N. IMPORTANT.**

**Hello dudes and dudettes!**

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but I tried, people I tried.**

**And what do I get in return? Nothing.**

**I've been sick all week, had a test every day, had training and Freind problems and major bullying.**

**Yet I wrote this chapter.**

**So for me, please give me just one gift...**

**Your opinion in a review.**

**You don't have to, I'm happy you actually read this unlike these other people and readers out there, but I love opinion.**

_TO Tsukaepetra: THANK YOU! YOUR THE BEST READER AND BETA READER CHECK HIM OUT. About chapter two, I'm doing major reediting and will tell you later in full details, but I will also change the prologue, people, and billions of other things, so check weekly (or daily)!_

**I accept some SENSIBLE oc submissions, but only by PM please, it's the rules.**

**Anyways, review and PM me!**

**Please, I want to get one review and one guest review from someone other than the usual reviewers for doing the next chapter.**

**I won't stop (God NO!) but new reviewers or reviews make em' longer! * wink, wink.**

**SO REVEIW, AND HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR EVERY ONE.**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO SUBMIT A SPECIAL HOLIDAY CHAPTER FOR THE NEW YEAR? **

**SIGNING AND OUT,**

**Hopeless Desires. **

**HKOS (HOUSE KEEPER OVER THE SHOULDER!)**


	6. Call Me Maybe? Call Me Traitor (PAST)

Standing outside Route 220, waiting patiently, was one of my departing friends.

Jade green eyes staring blankly at her watch, she didn't notice me until I tapped her shoulders.

"Where were you? Do you think standing outside here at 10:00 PM is fun?"

By the blazing disgust in June's eyes, I knew that no one was getting out of here with no war wounds. But that didn't faze me; I was out of the piece of hell with trees standing behind me. In fact, I was thinking about it.

Wouldn't June have to go through it?

"June, did you get a guide for Route 220?"

"Nope," she muttered coldly, "It's too expensive on my mom to do that." Right… Transferring from some other region, they didn't have enough money for extra things like guides and special starters.

"Don't worry," she mumbled, "I don't really like them anyways." That's June for you, always so blunt, but I couldn't help but like that about her.

"By the way," she told me, eyeing my form, "You look like you fought with a Luxray. The smell isn't merciful either. What did you do, jump from a cliff, _roll from a cliff?"_ I chuckled nervously, if only she knew.

And her bluntness …I could do without an over dose of it.

Surveying the area, someone was missing. "Never mind that, where's Colette?"

"Her… She left four hours, 34 minutes, and 22, no, _23 _seconds ago." June muttered, her eyes trained on her plain green watch.

"She did!" I gasped.

"Yes."

"No way." I refused.

"Yes –freaking- _way_. End. Of. Conversation."

"But… she went alone?"

"She went along with Kairi and the rest." She replied bluntly. Yes, way to go June, there goes my ego, under the dump of the Luxray's poop.

"But why would she go without a single goodbye, much less with these new definitions of jerks?"

June shrugged. "If it helps, she didn't say anything to me either, but she did give me her phone number."

I looked up hopefully. "Really."

"Really." She shoved her hands deep in her jean's pocket. "Here you go."

I don't know if it's possible to be happy to see a white scrap of paper containing a few numbers, although squinting closely, I could see faint handwriting in yellow ink.

_P.S. 60120920_

Needless to say, I memorized it.

Suddenly. June got all shifty.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, dramatic moment here, and she was all shifty like she needed to pee.

If I want to get to the next town before tomorrow morning, I should really leave right now.""

"Oh, right…" What kind of friend am I? Caring about another traitorous friend while my honest departing friend stood there waiting for me patiently?

"Can't you wait till tomorrow morning?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." Geez, quite the joy killer, aren't you?

"Well…I'm going to miss you. A lot…like so much it hurts…like heart-attack-type-of-hurting…Hey, I even think my heart's pounding against my ribcage, wait… _it is pounding against my ribcage!"_

"You're not going to die, that's a normal emotion that I am also feeling right no- no, never mind," June said.

"I heard you, and I know, but… you know, nothing better than two cold friends staying together… forever?" I attempted frailly, sporting a quick small smile that came out like a grimace, no matter what, I could never truly smile for long. June was not amused.

"Okay, fine. But you're wrong. I do need you. You've been my best friend since grade three. You're all I have left since my brother." I said grudgingly.

There was a moment of silence, and I realized that the two of us were rather anti-social, I never got this emotional. Ever. Colette was always there to hitch up a conversation. Seriously, being a friend of two emotionless (or quite) girls probably made her this talented at communicating with others, I and June, however, have sadly not gained a drop of the ability.

"You're my best friend, too," she said truthfully, and held her hand out again.

My small smile could not be erased, neither was June's, and by shaking hands with her I had probably done my first handshake with someone other than mom or Colette. And that was sure rare.

It shocked me when she didn't let go immediately and how she suddenly pulled me forward, bringing her other arm to my back and then pushing me back just as quickly.

It was a hug. It was the briefest, most incomplete hug _ever..._but it was a _hug_.

My first hug since third grade.

She handed me a slip of white paper. "Here, this is my number. Do not call me every day."

"Of course not, "I muttered, "That's unreasonable, but I'll call you today."

" No."

"Fine, can I call you at all?"

"Fine. But not today." She instructed.

"Okay." I was lying, and she knew I was lying, but somehow the fact this wasn't being mentioned was also okay.

"I promise I'll come back to see you. I will talk to you, too, but I can't comprehend a conversation each day. I will be occupied with the journey ahead."

"I know…I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you," I said, after a thoughtful pause.

"…Thank you."

Had she ever even thanked me before? I couldn't remember. Had I ever thanked anyone before? … Nope.

"No… _THANKYOU!" _ I didn't know why I was so rushed, or so loud, being it my first time in a long time, but I think she got the gist of it.

"Yeah… Remember to have a shower."

It was the perfect good bye… well, for me.

I watched June leave and kept watching even when she started battling someone. She won after a rather quick battle. When she turned and saw me staring, she gave one last wave and departed with her starter—which I have yet to identify—trotting carefully from behind her. They disappeared into the route, into the night, and into the Luxray's territory, I hoped they wouldn't cross paths with it.

I ran back home, opened the unlocked door, and slipped up the door to my plain room.

I left my room and opened the door of the adjacent room. I slowly pushed the door open, smiling widely at the familiar sight of my studio.

The room was just a bit smaller than my bedroom. An easel and chair sat directly in the middle of the room, and a rolling platform desk filled with art supplies was placed nearby. Walking to the window, I pulled the blinds open and allowed the moon light to pour in. Three of the four walls were white, an assortment of old artwork hanging about. The last wall— one perpendicular to the window— was painted black.

Messages and even older drawings decorated the lower area of that wall. I bent down, looking at the chalk work of my younger self. My little brother's drawings— the only other person allowed in this room— also remained untouched. Their names and dates decorated the higher parts. If I stood back and observed, the drawings unofficially documented their growth. As I started from the bottom and looked up, the drawings and handwriting improved with the height. Each of me and my brother's signed names was paired with the date of that time. Looking at the latest one, it looked like I hadn't grown much.

Sighing, I sat on the chair and stretched. I wasn't a great artist; it was a pastime for me and my dead little brother. My brother just liked it because I did, but then he grew to actually love it.

My mom liked putting us in assorted clubs, my brother sticking close to soccer, swimming, gardening and arts, and I gymnastics, she had also placed me in martial arts and caused me to flourish with skills in self-defense and some offense. I didn't have to worry about any sort of hobbies because they had pushed me into taking ballet, which _did_ make me somewhat graceful and balanced and flexible, which was great for gymnastics, but I still hated that dance with a passion. She had forced me and little brother into the sport of swimming, making sure we were equipped with the knowledge of safety in the water and CPR, just in case (although I'm positive I'd break anyone's ribcage if I attempted CPR. There was also arts and creative writing.

Mom believed that if she made us suffer these clubs we'd turn out great as trainers.

It was actually fun, not that I'd admit it out loud. I was pretty good at some of these things, although I'd prefer not to ever cook, garden, sew, dance, or make a tent again, unless you wanted me to either hit someone with a watering can, sew your mouth shut, dance into the walls and any unfortunate person that gets close to me, or poison you with a cake resembling a mud cake, you'd better keep me out of these clubs.

I was actually happy with these clubs, they gave me something to pass time and I welcomed that with open arms because I had no friends other than Colette and June.

Until little brother here said he wanted to become a robot technician. Mom was a little sad at first, but then she was okay, after all, she was more hoping on me than him, and started signing me up in every camp or training thing she saw.

Of course, little me here decided to rebel because of all this weight on top of me, which just angered my mom.

I then realized who I gained my stubborn genes from, and had to suffer martial arts lessons and swimming. No more art for me, all sports and academics.

Gymnastics, something I loved as much as art was also taken from me. That didn't stop me from doing it at home, but mom wouldn't but any mats or anything I need, and just as I was getting my center splits!

At least I still had swimming. In martial arts I must have kicked my male instructor 50 times while learning a new technique, between the –freaking- legs. Yup, didn't go smoothly. I mean the man practically wants me dead.

I don't know where my mom gets the money, but their cheap in the beginning and there's the insurance from my dad and her trainer history and all that. But it all broke extra more when my brother died, and momstarted _shoving me_ to start _running for an hour every morning_.

Sitting thoughtfully in my quite studio, something you don't see around here, I was almost sad to leave the room.

Until I remembered Colette and her phone number.

Barging out of my room, I quietly sneaked to the edge of the stairs. The coast was clear, mom wasn't home. Brilliant, now just to find the phone mom hides…

After a complete search of my house that resulted to nothing, I jumped on the couch in frustration.

_Bing-bing._

What was that? I just jumped on the couch and now there's some sound that resembles a phone when clicked on any button…

Wait a second, a phone?!

Throwing the pillows sailing behind me, I found the culprit.

Beloved phone, why are you there? Don't want me to call Colette and June? Bastard, you'll be punished, but after I talk to my friends. After all, how can I call Colette and order her to explain when you're broken?

Typing up the numbers swiftly, I brought the phone to my ear.

_Bingggg, bingggggg- _When was she going to answer the phone?

Finally she picked up, but there was a slight problem…

I called Colette's phone. A man answered.

She had given me the wrong phone number.

At first I thought maybe the guy had stolen the phone, so I blatantly started threatening him with very mature descriptions. When he insistently kept saying it was his phone and I had _veraciously _and _deceitfully_ been given a wrong number, I hung up angrily and threw the phone across the room. It plunked against the wall destructively and left what I would regretfully discover was a dent. Oops, I'll make up a convincing reason for why I threw the phone (not lying) and for why there was a dent in the living room. Later. But for now, there were more important matters.

_Why_ would she do that? It's not as if she'd gain or lose something by doing that. Well…she'd gain solitariness (if she even wanted to try that out) and lose a friend, but _why_ would she want that?

I was surprised and somewhat betrayed; the ferocity for it had never been more prominent on my face. It was the first time I had come close to looking _murderously_ devilish, and that was saying something, I mean, after all these pranks, I've only got close to devilish, never _murderously_ devilish.

So here was one trait I had: the hatred of betrayal. I was always keeping promises and mercilessly snubbing and slightly bashing anyone who broke theirs. The fact that _Colette_ did this showed that I had misjudged her. Had she even stopped to consider the consequences for this?

Needless to say I was mad. It didn't help when I found a registration slip in the fridge for me to get a trainer license early on.

**^.^.^.^.^**

**A.N. IMPORTANT REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Hi there, it's me!**

**You like this chapter, you do, don't you? Anyways, these entire background chapters are finished, this is the last one. Next one is when the main story line continues.**

**Yay, you're going to see more of Tony and Ike in the next chapter! Aren't you happy?**

…**Anyways review responses:**

angelsanddemons01**: Thank you! Finally a reviewer that tells me that my story's different! Thanks for the review! I've been trying to make it seem like Pokémon are also like humans and wild animals, like how reactive they are, wild they are, they have personalities, they differ than other Pokémon, and all the baloney! Best review along with Groudonkid and Tsaukpeatra.**

Groudonkid**: Thanks, like angelsanddemon01 your review is one of the very best along with Tsaukpeatra! Violence does solve everything in that chapter and I also like Ike's antics. I personally had a hard time describing the punch to the deserving Luxray! I love your advice, and if you think this chapter makes my character a perfect Original character, wait for the next chapter when I'll prove you wrong. Your guessings are right, and do you mind if you tell me some of the stories that are like this. I created this story because I couldn't find a lot like it, so I moved my sorry rear end and wrote this, what better than to start a retribution than to wait for it?!**

Tsuakpetra: **Most. Honest. To goodness. Best. Reviewer. I LOVE YOU! Yeah, show 'em whose boss! What do you mean text became centered?**

**Question of the chapter:**

**If you could be any fictional character, who would you choose?**

**Hard question, but definitely Sora from Kingdom Hearts, because the ability to experience so much, to be that powerful, the cool clothes, have that much excitement and travel worlds… it would be a dream come true for me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. TWO REVIEWS FROM FANFICTION USERS AND 2 FROM GUEST REVEIWERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Wish me luck on my finals.**


	7. Out of the hospital, and Rikku's life!

_**Pandora's Box**_

/::\ \ZZZZZZZZZZZZ/\ \

/:/Z/\:\ \ /:/Z/\:\ \  
/:/Z/_\:\ \_/:/Z/ \:\ \  
/:/Z/_\:\ \_\/Z/ \:\ \  
\:\ \ZZZZZ\:\ \ZZ/\ \ \:\ \

\:\ \ \:\ \_\;\_\_\;\ \

\:\ \ /:/ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ/  
\:\ \ /:/Z/ \:\ \ /:/Z/  
\:\ \/:/Z/ \:\ \/:/Z/  
\:\/:/Z/_\;\/:/Z/  
\::/Z/_itz_\/Z/  
\/ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ/

It was a rather nice morning in the Celestic Hospital, and would have been better if I wasn't stuck here.

Look out the window! It was two weeks after the beginning of the summer vacation; most kids would be playing around outside, bathing in the warm sun rays, sleeping under the shade of a tree, their teeth sinking into a juicy red apple, their mouths filling with the sweet watery liquid inside it.

But me, I'm stuck in a hospital, suffering from a burn and deep bites throughout my body, eating the rotten liquid food of the hospital.

Best day of the century, and I'm stuck with a group of old nurses and doctors. Believe me, the nurses are as excited as I am for me to get out of the hospital. This was my third day here, but I'm pretty sure I already gave some of the other kids here nightmares.

A solid knock on the door of my room snapped me out of my thoughts.

A woman clad in a worn out nurse outfit opened the door. "May I come in?"

I snorted. "Is there any other option other than 'Yes'?"

The nurse gave me a pointed look. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"About time I got out of this—"

The nurse coughed quietly. "Thank you for your _very wonderful _manners and your self-discipline, you're _very welcome_ to come back." Between you and me, I think we're both praying that won't happen.

With a swift bow, she hitched up her white uniform skirt, and practically ran out the door. I could hear her other friends congratulating her for coming back sane.

Stupid women.

Anyways, I laid back on my prison-bed and went into a small nap.

**0ooo0oOo0ooo0**

**Day One in The Celestic Hospital for Medical Research.**

**5:00 P.M.**

A blonde nurse took me to some white room filled with toys and slides and board games.

Two kids trying to slove a puzzle looked up at me.

"Hello!" they chanted.

I stared at them with a small smile (that was probably freaky.) they just grinned nervously at me, before scooting a good 2 meters away from me.

I plopped on an uncomfortable wooden chair, and just observed the kids around me.

After a good few minutes a blonde girl came up to me grinning.

"Hello, I'm Rikuu!"

I stared at her.

She sighed. "I guess your one of the anti-social kids, aren't you?"

"Nope, I just don't really like to hang around with people I don't know." I replied snappily.

"Same thing as Anti-Social!" She laughed. Why would she laugh? She's probably mental.

She smiled brightly at her doll. "Right, Mimi?"

Go figure, she's talking to her doll.

"You smell." I stated.

"Oh, that's because I was playing with my bird just a few minutes before!" she replied proudly, "Here!" she shoved a small yellow thing at me.

It looked up with beady eyes, then it squeaked.

It squeaked.

Bird's Voice.

Bird smell.

Animal that isn't a Pokémon.

Bird.

In my arms.

"GAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"

My reaction was instantaneous. As soon as I figured out that I was holding an animal, my body expelled every peice of yucky liquid food, every litre of medicine, and every slice of potato pizza I consumed today was emptied on Rikuu, her doll, and the stupid bird that caused this. She screamed hysterically, scared out of her mind at feeling some weird, and dank substance spewing upon her.

Later, the nurses found me bowing to a vomit-covered Rikuu.

I explained to them that I was allergic to animals, it was physiological, something I got a few years before. I never had to worry because animals were kept in safe parks far away from humanity.

They laughed, laughed, and laughed some more. She ran off in tears, teasing laughter following close behind, and I was left wondering what the hell just happened. Rikku cried in her room for the whole day, while I had to clean myself up.

She was made fun of every second. The silly name the kids came up for her?

Pukku.

There were two things I learned that day. The first was that my body didn't react until I knew there was an animal standing next to me. It wasn't a biological response, but a response triggered by the recognition that it was an animal. This small observation gave me the hope that I could someday get over this problem.

The second thing I learned?

Rikku hates me. She really, really, really hates me.

**0ooo0oOo0ooo0**

It was four hours after my nap, and I would leave in thirty minutes.

Running in the hallways towards the exit of the hospital, I bumped into some body.

"You!" That was Rikku's voice. I could never forget it, not when I've heard it in bawling, screeching, and screaming form. Having "_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_" screamed at your face leaves one hell of an impression.

"Me." I replied. I was almost certain that was a bird she was holding, some new kids were standing behind her. If it wasn't fot the pain killer, there would already be a mess for the janitor to clean. I had to get rid of her quickly. Doesn't she know I have a physiological sickness?

"Ah! Rikku, I almost didn't recognize you without my puke all over you! How are you doing?"

She flinches. There was no subtlety in what I said. It was good old-fashioned blunt force trauma. At this point, kids usually clam up, call me "jerk," and run off in the opposite direction.

"Still the same jerk as ever, I see."

Rikuu has blonde, braided, banana tresses flowing from her head. Her green eyes are making me green, and not with envy, but with nausea. If I look at her birdie, I'll be throwing up every where.

So I shift my attention past her but hit another snag: her friends. On her left is a pretty brunette with a soft cotton-ball face. Dark hair dove off the sides of her head at sharp angles, stopping right above the shoulders. She had dark eyes.

On the right is a stone-faced statue with green eyes. Her black hair is whipped up into a tight bun. They were all wearing the hospital's gown.

"I apologize Pukku—I mean, Rikku." I slipped on purpose. Instead of throwing haymakers, it'll be a test of endurance.

"Haha, very funny."

"What's Pukku?" the green-eyed one, pipes.

"What does puke all over you mean?" the dark-eyed girl adds.

"I-it's nothing guys. Just some stupid insult," she answers nervously.

"Rikku never told you girls about two days ago?" I ask, putting on my haughtiest smirk. This is a potentially very embarrassing situation for you Rikku, run away now lest you suffer embarrassment!

"What is it?" green eyed statue lets out curiously.

"It's nothing!" Rikku says.

"Two days ago, I pu—"

"-Puked all over me okay? Everybody found out about and called me Pukku, and they still do. Satisfied?"

"That was..."

"Nothing to be ashamed about," dark eyed finishes. "Every girl gets thrown up on at least once in their life." Wait, really? Is it a rite of passage for girls or something? "Back home, Mama's baby always throws up on me"

"But you have to admit, Pukku does have a nice ring to it," statue laughs.

"Riley!" Rikku screams.

"I'm just kidding," green eyes—Riley mutters.

"I do declare this trauma now resolved," I trumpet, hoping to escape while Rikku's friends are trying to console her. "I think it's about time I got out of your way for good."

"Wait just a minute there , what do you mean?" Rikku askes, but I'm on the verge of running away.

"Hey, wait!" I spin around. "What happened to you?" I try to put on a smile, but the pain in my stomach creeps to the edges of my mouth, forcing me to make a much wider grin.

"People change," I reply.

"Really now? In that case, I'm showing them around, then we'll pass over the cafeteria for food to eat; don't you want to join us?" Let me go, please! Whatever food I eat will come out anyways, especially with that bird!

"I don't want to overstay my welcome, and I will leave the hospital today."

"I wish I could leave..." She sighed.

"Just one more thing!" Darn it girl, do you want a repeat of two days ago! "Will you see you again."

I smiled softly. "Hopefully."

She grins back. "Hopefully..."

So I smiled genuinely and widely at them, then bowed, and without another word, I left the hospital.

And maybe even left Rikku's life for good.

**A.N.**

**Do you like Rikku? I finally finished one of Digital Skitty's rules for the challenge: Pass 12000 words!**

**Question of the chapter.**

**_Whats your starsign?_  
**

**_MY ANSWER:_**

Your element: Air

Your ruling planets: Mercury

Symbol: The Twins

Your stone: Aquamarine

Life Pursuit: To explore a little bit of everything.

Vibration: Intense mental energy

Gemini's Secret Desire: To be ahead of the crowd

**Description:**  
In ancient Greek mythology, Gemini's ruler - Mercury, was the light-footed messenger of the gods who darted back and forth across the heavens delivering news - which might explain why those born under the sign of the 'Twins' are always on the move; thirsty for knowledge and new experiences. Terminally curious and sometimes even mischievous, Geminis are multi-faceted souls who enjoy knowing a little bit of everything but generally not too much about one particular subject. It's just that variety is the spice of their lives!

In Astrology, Geminis have also gained the reputation of being the incessant talkers of the zodiac. Those Twins that don't have the 'gift of the gab' are usually talented writers or have a special interest in foreign languages. In love, they look for a partner who can keep up with them mentally and physically! And, to quote Oscar Wilde, "there's one thing worse than people talking about you, that's people not talking about you." Whether Geminis like it or not, people are usually "talking about them". Together with Scorpio and Virgos, they are a sign that is often discussed, dissected and sometimes even put down by the other signs of the zodiac. Sometimes this is a subtle form of jealousy by others, because Geminis do lead very unique and unusual lives. The Gemini personality can appear mysterious or detached to others and therefore they are often misunderstood and unappreciated for the talents they offer to the world at large.


	8. Preview and AN

**A/N:**

**I am sorry, but this is a preview of a long chapter.**

**I'm so busy, by day I study and I get bullied (yes, I'm bullied) and by night I babysit my siblings and tutor, and now I have a club and I'm writing this story, so instead of letting you wait any longer, I made this preview.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Five minutes and fifty-two seconds before my time to leave would come (taxi was late), one strict looking nurse approached me.

I gulped; she meant business.

"Here!" she shoved two balls into my hands, before saying, "This is your Tony and … Ike."

Ike.

The name of that demon-chibi.

Wait, of all names I had to choose, it had to be Ike?

I squinted at the ultra ball. Really? What sort of drugs had they put me on if I came up with a stupid name like that?

"He was quite the unfriendly little Shinx when we released him. He had to get vaccinated, make sure he didn't have rabies. Luckily he didn't, otherwise, well…" She left off rather ominously. I got the message.

I also got a species name. "Shinx?" I had seen Shinx before, of course. But what I recall is a cold-blooded monster-chibi, not a cute little Pokémon dressed in bows. Shinx were small (okay, so they had that in common) and cute and friendly, so very much unlike this little demon.

With a sudden flare of a horn, a yellow taxi stopped right next to us.

The nurse turned and nodded solemnly to the figure driving the car. "Good afternoon, Mr. Boulevard, you're right on time, as usual."

A man with dark sunglasses covering his eyes, let his head out of the window, his black eyebrows seemed to rise in amusement, messy dark hair falling into his face. "Good Morning! Vous êtes une infirmière stupide, Dieu Merci vous ne comprenez français!"*

Both I and the nurse stared at the man.

"Ah, yes. Good morning to you too, Mr. Boulevard. How's your wife doing?"

He laughed before saying, "Beaucoup mieux que vous, vieille sorcière."**

The nurse coughed. "Yes, yes, thank god for that!" Cut it out, lady, you don't impress me or the man.

"Anyways, here's the child, get—"

"—To Jubilife City. I understand, I was focusing when you called me." He continued in nothing but a pleasantly slight accent to give away his French-ness.

I owe my life to him for stopping her nonsense blabbering.

"Of course you were, Mr. Boulevard! I would never say such a thing!" She handed him a package, which, I presume, was filled with money. "Be careful with this very troublesome child, I—"

"Mademoiselle, please, may we leave? We're already late enough, if we want to get there before dark-out, we must leave now." he asked.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for troubling you." You haven't troubled us, lady. You just killed us.

I pushed open the door of the sleek yellow car and sat behind, slinging my arms behind my neck casually.

The man started up the car, and soon, the hospital was just a tiny speck left behind the car's trails.

"Comment voulez-vous mettre vers le haut avec cette sorcière?"*** He asked, where was his fluent English speaking from before? Did he understand Standard English?

"I no speak French, you no talk to me."

"I am not stupid, I understand you're every word. You do not have to humiliate yourself by talking like that." He replied in his brisk, rough, slightly accented voice.

I hid under my arms, feeling awkward and culturally ignorant.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I like being the only one speaking French, I can insult all I want." Oh, so he's evil? And sarcastic? God help his wife.

God help me through this taxi-ride.

* * *

I was probably going to die today.

I definitely wasn't ready.

My heart seized as the driver of the vehicle passed another stop sign. This was after I watched the side-view mirror miss the car next to it by mere centimeters. And after he nearly took out a female biker as he made a right turn.

I tried to be nice about it. I suggested that he use all his mirrors. I told him about cars driving in his blind spots. I even managed to hold in four screams of pure terror. But the stop sign was the last straw. I couldn't do it anymore. So when the car (thankfully) came to a stop at the light, I unbuckled my seatbelt and unlocked the doors.

"Give me the phone," I commanded before opening my door. After a moment of hesitation, Mr. Boulevard listened. The car drifted forward. "Park it! Park it! Park!" I screamed frantically, the pitch of my voice rising into a yelp. The driver shifted the gear into park.

"What do you want with the phone?" Mr. Boulevard asked as he passed me it. I didn't answer.

"Move it." He stared at me before shrugging and moving to the passenger seat.

I immediately adjusted my seat and mirrors.

I appeared to be talking to myself. "I can't do it. I can't. I tried, and I can't. I was too timid, too nice. Why do my attempts to be kind always lead me to positions like these? I didn't say anything because that's the nice thing to do. Backseat driving is annoying and mean. But I almost died! What would Mom do if I died before I fulfill her desires? There's so much left to do. I can't die today. I still have to go sky diving. I haven't seen the reaction of Mom after I glued everything to the ceiling. I still have to—"

"Kid, if your trying to drive, I can't let you. It's illegal—"

I turned to him, my eyes a little crazy before filling with anger. "Well I'm trying to save our lives since you seem so intent on getting us killed. It was like you were trying to hit something out there!"

Mr. Boulevard stared at me before narrowing his own maroon eyes. "I was not! And if you had a problem with my driving, then you should have told me! I would've gladly left you back at the hospital!"

"Well sorry for assuming that you, a taxi driver, were capable of driving. I'll also be sure to never assume that a guitarist doesn't know how to play the guitar well."

The man angrily crossed his arms. "You call me a bad driver? At least I didn't put you in the hospital for surgery."

"Oh, no you didn't. You almost sent me directly to the grave; more than once, in fact." I gripped the phone tighter. "Do you even realize how many times my life flashed before my eyes as I was sitting there? If I allowed you to drive any farther, we probably would have killed someone. And newsflash, stop signs outlined in white are not optional!"

"That was a one-time thing!" He growled. "Besides, we were the only ones around, so what does it matter?"

"You also stopped in the middle of that four-way intersection. There were cars and TRUCKS there."

"I missed the stop sign and I thought I had to make up for it!"

"And the biker. I thought he was going to be splattered all over the windshield."

"Please. We weren't going fast enough for that to happen. Besides, I stopped in time!"

"More like she stopped you! She lost her balance and had to push off the car! Shee wasn't flipping you off because you did her a favor, moron!"

Mr. Boulevard exhaled. "Kid, why didn't you tell me that earlier? Would've saved us the trouble."

"I don't know, maybe because I was trying to be nice? When you nearly crashed the car into the hospital's gate because you thought the car was in reverse, I thought it was a silly mistake. Little did I know that I should've ran away screaming for my life!" I opened up the phone and searched through his contacts for the right number.

"Move it, kid."

"No."

"Move. It."

"Nuh-uh."

"Move it or else!"

"Or else what? You'll gut me? Make me eat a rat's organs? What?"

He smirked. "I have the keys."

I held the phone. "I have the phone on police. One click and the gun owning adults will be on your throat."

He glared, before raising his arms above his head. "Darn right!" I gloated, pointing the phone at him. " Look at mah guns! Pyow, pyow!"

He blew a black strand away from his eyes, but it just fell back again, frustration was piling on him, as he finally growled. "What do you want me to do? We're in the middle of nowhere. It's either you drive or I do, and for life keeping reasons, I prefer it be me who sits behind the wheels."

I snorted. "Life keeping reasons? More like suicidal reasons, do you think I'm stupid enough to let you drive?"

He shrugged innocently. "Maybe..."

"Anyways I'll call the taxi service you work for and tell them how lousy they are and complain. You'll get fired and they'll send someone who can drive to us."

He cringed. "About that, I—"

"—found it!"

A woman's voice rang out from the phone.

"Hello... wait, this number?! MAX! OH MAX, WHERE WERE YOU? Are you alright? Are you hurt? You disappeared, why did you do that? Huh?—"

I closed the phone.

Turning around with a pale face, I asked him.

"You aren't Max, are you?"

"Holy pooping urine."

"Poop ain't holy, brotha. And no matter what these nice old ladiestells you, urine ain't holy either."

* * *

Over my burger, I glanced at the phony-Mr. Boulevard, who was staring back.

"Here's your Max-Jumbo-Mumbo-Supereme-Duperema Burger Fest!" The waitress chirped happily at us, after all, she was getting a LOT of income from my deal with Mr. Phony Balooney.

I snickered at him, before stuffing my face in the burgers. Hey, I had to survive on hospital food for days, give me a break.

Mr. Phony stares at me, before fidgeting.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"No, not at all. Tastes like pokemon food, actually." *le poker face*

Hey! You ask a silly question, you get a silly answer!

"It does?!" He paled.

I snorted. "No, moron. Why would I be eating it if it does?"

We stayed silent for a few moments, until he opened his mouth to speak.

"You must be wondering why I am not Mr. Boulevard."

I nodded. "And why you fake being French."

His face turned blue as he choked on his burger. He ran a hand through his dark hair, obviously distraught.

"I am 100% french. You have no right to say that I'm not french!"

* * *

**PREVIEW END.**

**A/N:**

_*: "Good Morning! Vous êtes une infirmière stupide, Dieu Merci vous ne comprenez français!"_

In English: "Good Morning! You are a stupid nurse, thank God you don't understand French!"

_**: "Beaucoup mieux que vous, vieille sorcière."_

In English: "Much better than you, old witch."

_***: "Comment voulez-vous mettre vers le haut avec cette sorcière?"_

In English: "How do you put up with this witch?"

**Please review and wait for the full chapter.**

**SORRY, BUT I AM BUSY! (Gets shot.)**

**See you in the full chapter.**

**Ja,**

**HD.**


End file.
